Love at first sight
by Vivv
Summary: Bella loves Edward, Edward loves Bella. What has happened to her father? But what happens when she hears footsteps in the middle fo the night? Read and review.. to find out. Vivv...xoxox
1. Love?

**Hi! Its me again, this story is a second and im not sure if its good so review and tell me!**

**Summary: Bella is new to Forks High, she is an average girl that is clumsy. But soon she discovers something very special.**

**XD**

**B POV**

_Flashback~_

_The first day of school, I walked up to the school hall with Charlie, my dad. _

_We listened to some speeches made by past students of Forks High. _

_I tuned out once I heard that start. _

_During the hour of the most boring hours of my life I caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes starring at me._

_He was sitting in the 2__nd__ last row, and wasn't bad looking._

_Once the hour was over I went to look for the guy starring at me but I couldn't find him anywhere. Everyone then walked to the green grass patch and we were sorted into our classes for the year. _

_Plop! A turned and saw a big mess on my school blouse! OMG! Its bird crap!_

_End of flashback~_

My thoughts were everywhere.

Charlie's birthday was coming up soon and we were going to have a celebration with my very closest family friend, Jacob, and his dad, Billy.

I was allowed to invite a friend but I didn't have any at this stage. I knew Jacob would have friends over so I wouldn't get that bored.

He was like a best friend we had known each other since i was born.

It was in the middle of the year and I was just an average girl that was very clumsy that hated being chased by boys.

As these thoughts were in my head I walked around.

"Duck!" screamed Mike, the guy who had a crush on me since the beginning of the year, the same pair of eyes that stared at me during the speeches presentation.

As I turned around a ball flew towards me and BANG I fell.

I woke with a pair of eyes looking down at me.

* * *

**Only way to tell me if this story is good or bad is to review~ please be nice!!**

**If you like it i will update, but if you don't then well, i will think 'bout that.**

**XD**


	2. Fainting and Edward

**AN: Hey everyone, I am happy with even 4 reviews!**

**You guys are so awesome.**

**I like to mention a special thanks to:**

**1. **_**Celinaaa**_**, thankyou you're awesome.**

**2. **_**Ashlee**_**, I'm going to keep writing more so just stick with me.**

**3. **_**Twilight-is-lovee**_**, thankyou so much and you know you're more awesomer.**

**4. **_**terry**_**, thanks for correcting me, I was never a good speller :D**

**You guys are my first reviewers; you sure know how to make my day. Okay now the story is a bit different to the actual "Twilight" but I didn't want everything to be the same.**

**Now on with the story:**

**B POV**

_I woke with a pair of eyes looking down at me._

They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I felt clumsy and stupid. But butterflies filled my stomach and I saw a bright glow behind this good-looking guy. _Love, was it or was I just going crazy at the sight of this gorgeous creature?_

He had bronze-brown tousled hair, a pale face and a gorgeous crooked smile. I couldn't stop staring **(AN: LOL, I got the spelling).** He had the most perfect face and features

"Are you okay?" he said in the most beautiful voice.

"Er..um..yes" I replied, still staring at this cute guys features.

"What's your name" I asked, still staring at his face.

He replied in his gorgeous voice "I'm Edward, and you must be Bella."

As I got up Mike came running up to me. I sighed and before he asked I said "I'm alright Mike,"

He then backed away once he saw Edward helping me up.

Edward and I had a small chat about school and each other, during this I couldn't take my eyes of him!

Everywhere we walked; girls would run up to Edward and introduce themselves.

"You're very popular aren't you, what's your next class?" I asked

"I have maths, next in room 5, block A" he replied with a smile.

I could have melted right in front of him if the bell didn't ring.

But then I had realised I was in the same class!

As we walked to class I could feel the sweat on my palms and the little tingle that you have when you're standing next to the most perfect guy on the planet.

When I got to maths, there was a seat next to a pixie girl that looked like she could explode any second and there was another seat next to Mike.

Edward looked at me and he went to sit next to the pixie like girl, which left me next to………………Mike.

Today was one of the most boring maths lesson I have ever had and one of the longest.

"Hey" nudged Mike; he was now pissing me off.

"Everyone, I am going to go get something from the front office please stay in your seats. I will be only 5 minutes" spoke Mr Murchy.

Once he was gone, I practically yelled at Mike "Mike, please stop distracting me!"

Everyone stared at me but Edward just chuckled. A little blush came up to my cheeks filling me with anger. Once Mr Murchy came back in the bell rang which I thanked for.

As I approached the cafeteria I saw Jessica waving her arms around like mad to get my attention. I ran to sit next to her before she could do anything else embarrassing. Once I got there I saw her and Mike making out right in front of me. _If this was Mike's way to get me it wasn't going to work. _

I didn't finish my lunch because of how Jessica could do such a thing. During lunch, the pixie like girl came running up to me.

"Hi" said the pixie like girl.

I replied her hi.

"I'm Alice and I'm new"

"Hi Alice,"

She then dragged me to where she was sitting and I thanked her for saving me. She introduced me to her brother.

_Edward_

He was sitting perfectly on the table bench. I once again said my hi's and sat down.

I introduced them to everyone in the year, the popular's-

Lead cheerleader-Rosalie Hale

Her boyfriend aka most popular boy in the whole school- Emmet Mason

Her clones- Lauren and Tanya **(AN: I'm sorry I forgot their last names)**

School Performer/dancer-Jasper Hale

Backup dancer- Jessica Stanley? **(AN: I forgot her last name too, I'm sorry I suck at names)**

The bell went before I got to anyone else so I gave up.

As the rest of the school day zoomed past I only had to go through my last subject.

_Science_

I reached the classroom and I saw Edward deep in his thoughts.

I walked up to him and sat down.

**E POV**

I was deep in thought when I saw the most beautiful creature.

_Bella_

She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes; straight brown hair tied in a ponytail and had pale skin.

The first time I saw her she had been hit by a ball and butterflies filled my stomach with a bright glow shining behind her.

"Hi b…"

But Mr Ewers interrupted me, "everyone, QUIET, today we are going to be dissecting fish"

Then as I was about to write something down in my book but then I heard a _thump, _I then realised it was Bella. She had fainted! Again!

Mr Ewers had given me orders to take her to the office. I saw the jealousy of carrying her in every other boy's eyes.

When I reached the office sick bay, the teacher told me to stay with her, I was delighted.

Bella woke up in a few, and I drove her back to her house saying my goodbyes.

I drove happily back to my house when I saw.

_Alice_

I knew this was going to be trouble.

**AN: What do you think? Review!!! I'd love you if you did.**

**Vivv XD**


	3. Charlie's party

Charlie's party

**AN: I'm sorry I think the last chapter was a bit boring. I hope this one was better and more "interesting". LOL**

* * *

B POV

I felt really sick when I was bought home. I hated fish. Edward was the last thing I remembered. _That gorgeous face and perfect features_

Tomorrow night was Charlie's birthday; we had planned a surprise party at Jacob's place but before that I needed to get a birthday present and go to school.

As I walked in the door I heard Charlie, he was my only parent. My mum died in a plane crash when I was 5.

"Hi Bella, how was school?" yelled Charlie from the lounge.

"I…it was okay" I replied trying to sound normal.

Then I couldn't hold it any longer I ran for the bathroom. Once I had finished puking my insides out Charlie was standing outside my door.

"Are you alright, sweet heart?" he said in a voice I didn't think even existed.

"I'm fine, Charlie. We were going to dissect fish today but I was brought to the office"

Charlie was never the parent who was interested so I thought I let him of easy.

"I'm going to bed now, Charlie"

"Okay, sleep tight sweetie"

I got in bed and fell asleep straight away.

_I was walking on the beach, with _my _Edward. I was safe in his arms._

_The sun was setting and it was a peaceful sight, I had loved evenings like this._

"_I love you Edward" I said_

"_I love you too, Bella" he replied_

_I was in heaven_

_He bent down and I closed my eyes._

_I could feel his breathe on mine lips_

_His lips were centimetres away._

_Ring ring_

I woke up and sat upright.

I was in an angry mood my alarm had just gone of-6:00

I hit the alarm and slammed it on the floor; I knew Charlie had gone to work so no one was home.

I got up brushed my teeth, packed my bag and went down to make breakfast. I took a bowl out hoping to make some cereal before I got dressed and went to school. I dropped my bowl and everything spilled.

_Ding dong_

I didn't know anyone who would ring at this hour, so I walked to the door and opened it.

_Edward?_

"I thought you needed some company, since you fainted yesterday" he said in his charming voice and smiled his crooked smile.

"eer…yes..um...c…c...come in" I stuttered

He came in and I followed him. He went to the kitchen and saw the spilled cereal, so picked it up and I decided to finish making my cereal. I grabbed a spoon started to eat.

Once I Edward came round and stood behind me, so close I felt a slight tingle and a blush crept up from my cheek.

"How's the cereal" he said with caution.

_How's the cereal? How's the cereal? HOWS THE CEREAL?_

I let out a breath.

"Its good, thanks, I'm going to get dressed now and I think you should go"

"Oh, no I'm driving you to school today" he replied

I nearly fell down the stairs once I heard that, but luckily Edward was there to catch me.

I looked into his topaz eyes

E POV

_Bella what a beautiful name, it was all I could think of. She could own me any day…_

But Alice, knowing my sister Alice had a smart grin on her face. This worried me.

I got out of the car and Alice practically ran to me.

"Are you in love with Bella, Edward?"

I freaked out at the sound of Alice knowing that I was falling for someone.

"What?" I practically yelled.

I repeated myself and said it more clearly "what?"

"Its true you've been hounding her since we moved here, Edward" said Alice

She had a thing where she was always right about things that would happen and I was always jealous.

I slept so uncomfortably last night, tossing and turning thinking of Bella.

The first thing I did when I woke up was drive to Bella's house, but as I walked to knock I heard her moan in her sleep. I heard an "I love you Edward" followed by a toss.

_Bella loves me?_

I wanted to her.

Then suddenly I heard something fall and crash. So I ran to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

She answered almost immediately.

"I thought you needed some company, since you fainted yesterday" I said then I smiled

"eer…yes..um...c…c...come in" she stuttered which I thought was the most cutest thing.

Then I walked straight into the kitchen, finding out that it was only a bowl I calmed myself down and walked right behind Bella.

I felt a blush creep up on her face, and my mind was floating into lala land.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't remember how to speak, Bella had all control over me now.

Once I regained myself, "how's the cereal?" I asked

_How's the cereal? How's the cereal? HOWS THE CEREAL?_

_That the stupidest thing I have ever heard me say_

"Its good, thanks, I'm going to get dressed now and I think you should go" she said

"Oh, no I'm driving you to school today" I replied

She nearly fell down the stair but I was right behind her so I caught her,

She looked into my eyes then we both jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

_Alice_

"Edward!" said a high pitched voice, "what are you doing to Bella?"

Bella then ran up stairs to get changed I thought.

"Alice, what are _you_ doing here?" I practically yelled

"You're supposed to take me to school" she whined

"Fine" I couldn't let her start, I knew she'd always win.

Her eyes widened, "what were you and Bella just doing?" asked Alice.

"Nothing!" Bella and I yelled in unison

I didn't know she was already down.

"Let's go to school then?" Bella said.

I agreed and walked out to the front door.

B POV

As we walked I could hear Alice and Edward arguing, once we got in the car they stopped.

Alice was a really nice girl and I found out she was going to be in every class of mine. I knew we would get along just fine.

We had an early day today so classes seemed to zoom past, until it got to lunch.

Once I walked in the cafeteria a splosh of green icky stuff flew to my face and it hit my head.

_Jelly?_

I looked around and Mike was running towards me.

"Bella, omigod I am so sorry" Mike said leaning in for a kiss.

_Wtf!!_

I turned around and walked away, only to see Edward watching me.

He walked up to me.

"Your going to Charlie's surprise party, aren't you?" he asked

"How did u know" I asked in confusion

"Well, I know Jacob from primary I didn't know he came to live around here, so he decided to invite me to it"

I was shocked.

"Yes I am going because Charlie, if you didn't know is my dad"

"Oh" said Edward in shock, which I thought was cute.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom to wash this green jelly off"

"Okay, meet you by my car I'm dropping you back home"

I walked away.

"Bella" Mike ran up to me.

"What do you want, Mike?"

"Bella, would you, would you, would you go to the prom with me?"

"What" I nearly screamed, "I thought you were tight with Jessica".

"Well, I erm.."

I walked away before he could make up some dumb excuse.

When I got to the bathroom I quickly tidied my hair and walked to Edward's car.

He was leaning on it staring at me.

I walked towards him but then I bumped into someone causing me to fall.

_Jacob?_

"Hi Jacob"

"Hey Bella, how's Charlie and you?"

"Oh, we're fine it's been pretty easy, he's always at work, you got everything under control?"

"Yep, we're fine; tell him to come at 5"

"Sure thing Jacob, see you then"

"Cya"

I walked towards Edward.

He had a look on his face-

_Jealousy?_

"Why do you look jealous Edward?"

"Im not, Bella"

"Okay, okay whatever you say Edward, where's Alice?"

"Right here!!" said a high pitched voice

"Alice?" I said

"Yes, Bella"

"Would you like to come to Charlie's surprise party tonight?"

Edward had a shocked look on his face.

E POV

_Two could play at this game_

B POV

I was holding back my laughing.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier, Bella? Of course I'd love to come"

So Edward dropped me home and I quickly ran to the basement to get my present I brought for Charlie.

I had gotten him a new fishing rod. He had loved fishing since I was born; he fished me a fish for my birthday in which I got angry. _A FISH!_

I got dressed up, a sweater and jeans,

"Charlie! Hurry up we'll be late"

"I'm done!"

So we ran down stairs and drove to La Push.

"Surprise and happy birthday!" yelled everyone in the room.

Charlie nearly fell, but he got his balance and chuckled with the rest of us.

I looked around for Edward and Alice but I couldn't find them.

I then found them sitting by the fire side. So I went and joined them, then they all were laughing really hard, that's when I saw bottles on the floor.

They were drunk!

Alice passed me a bottle and I joined them walking clumsily.

Edward then dragged me to the room and I fell onto the bed.

I could feel his grip around my waist, his cool breathe on my neck.

I pulled his hair so his face was close to mine.

E POV

Bella's kisses were really strong and hard, I had kissed her from head to toe.

I wanted her now.

Soon it was morning and I found Bella lying in my arms, I couldn't remember anything except that I wanted Bella.

I heard her moan again, "I love you Edward, I want you"

B POV

_Edward, Edward I dreamt_

I woke up with Edward staring at me. I loved this creature but I didn't have a clue how I got here only Edward's cool breathe on my neck.

"How..." we said together, and then started laughing.

It was then when we heard a gunshot.

* * *

**AN: did you like it, did you hate it?**

**Tell me!!**

**Review xoxo**

**Vivv.**


	4. Shock

**AN: thanks for all the reviews.**

**HEYHEY I GOT A FEW ANNOUNCEMENTS SO LISTEN UP! **

**I got a FF friend that has reviewed through all 3 chapters so far actually I got a "few" FF friends- Ash95, twilight-is-lovee and greenfroggie. Please review on their accounts. Thanks so much if you did.**

**twilight-is-lovee I hope I'm helping you get to 1000 reviews******

**Ash95, your stories are so awesome!!!**

**greenfroggie, lol I will include what you said. And read her stories too********, once she puts them up!**

**thanks to all reviewers:**

**greenfroggie**

**chicki babie**

**twilight-is-love**

**Ash95 **

**twilight4everandever**

**xXx Estela Cullen xXx**

**angeleyes2500**

**And I'm not exactly sure where this story is going so I'm just going to go with how it turns out and what comes to my mind. If anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them.**

**Okay on to the story:**

**B POV**

"_How..." we said together, and then started laughing._

_It was then when we heard a gunshot._

My reactions were slow so I shot out of bed 1 minute after the gunshot had gone but Edward was already by the window side. He stood in shock.

I randomly pulled some clothes on and walked to the window nearly tripping over the curtains as they blew towards me and attack me, which seemed to put a small smile on Edwards's mouth. Then he was all serious again.

He shot down stairs I raced down quickly but not too fast because I didn't want to trip or do any clumsy, this was a serious moment. I didn't know what was happening but I knew someone was injured or the worst…..dead.

I raced down, only to see my father clutching his chest, it was then I realised.

_Charlie had been shot!_

I raced over to his need I didn't know where Edward had gone but I needed to stay with Charlie he was the only parent I had.

I dialled for the ambulance.

_Ring _

_Ring _

Once they had picked up I nearly yelled at them telling them the situation.

They had come in a second flat; they told Charlie not to move.

_.Fuck!! He couldn't move, talk or walk!_

Hot tears had stung my eyes; I hope everything would be alright and if it wasn't I couldn't bear it. I wouldn't forgive myself I was the one who had come up with the idea.

I stood there, with no movement until Edward came and comforted me. We stood there hugging each other.

"Where did you go" I said through my tears.

"I went to see who it was that shot him" staying calm.

I hugged him tighter, I didn't want to let go. I wanted him.

"Do you want to get dressed for school and then after we will go visit Charlie?" asked Edward in his irresistible tone.

"Okay" I replied.

I got home still with tearing eyes, all red and puffy. I saw Alice sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" Edward and I said in unison.

"Well, I knew something was wrong because Edward didn't come home last night" Alice said sweetly.

"Charlie is in hospital, he got shot a couple of minutes ago and we're off to school, hoping to talk to him after." Edward said.

I then burst into tears. I couldn't stand this anymore.

Alice and Edward came over to comfort me.

As we drove to school Alice had a grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about little miss sunshine?" I asked hoping I didn't show any sign on how _I_ was feeling.

"Oh, nothing, nothing" she said with a even bigger grin.

"Spill, Ali, you can't hide secrets from me"

"You know how you told me about jasper, well we're going out" squealed Alice.

"I'm glad you happy" I replied then burst into tears again,

_What was my effing problem? Why did I keep showing my emotions? I needed to calm down._

Alice put an arm around me hoping to comfort me.

Once we got to school I could see a crowd of people coming my way, so I went the other direction. They followed.

_What the fuck was they're problem? Why was I so unhappy? It wasn't like Charlie was going to die. Was he? _

These questions ran through my mind, I fought back the tears and walked to class side by side with Edward and Alice.

Edward hadn't said anything lately; I hope it wasn't my emotional tears and crying. I would stop; I would do anything to feel his cool breath on my neck again…

_What was I thinking now?_

Rosalie Hale came up to me; I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. She was one of the biggest gossips in school.

"I hope you father is okay, Bella, if you have any problems you know you can always talk to me" she said in the sweetest voice.

I had never ever talked to her before, well until now. She was a really nice girl, just because she was the head cheerleader didn't mean she was a _bitch_.

"Thankyou Rosalie I will consider it" I replied

"Call me Rose, see you round" she said

She walked off. As the lunch bell went I walked to the cafeteria, hoping to see Edward and Alice there already. And there they were sitting at the far table, I walked up to them nearly tripping but I steadied myself.

"Hi" I said

"How was gym?" asked Alice, which made me sus

"It was terrible; I tripped over two times…"

_Flashback_

"_Bella! Hit the ball!" the gym teacher yelled at me._

_I swung my arms up and I heard a bang! Yippee I must have hit it! Then I looked around and I had hit a girl standing behind me and her nose started bleeding!_

_FUCK!_

_I apologized, and she was sent to the office._

_For the rest of the class everyone stood at least a metre away from me hoping I wouldn't hit them. I felt blushes sneak up._

_So I asked the teacher if I could sit out for a while, she nodded like she was going to shake her head off. I think she was glad that I wanted to sit down._

_End of flashback _

By the end Edward and Alice were laughing their heads off which got a small giggle out of me.

Once lunch finished I only needed to get through science then I could visit my father, Edward walked with me to class, his topaz eyes looking into the distance.

Our science teacher came, Mr Ewers, he had a round stomach and wore glasses, the ugliest being you could ever see.

He told us to go in; I took my seat next to Edward with Mike sitting in front of me.

"How are you Bella?" Said Mike

"I'm good, now fuck off, you got it asshole?" I replied.

"Anytime, I'm all free for you to fuck" he said ever so sweetly.

"Fuck off mike or you'll get it" said Edward who had been silent.

"Yes" said Mike in a shrimpy tone

"Okay everyone; take out your books…" I zoned out

I looked as we were about to watch a video, but instead of seeing the video I saw Mr Ewers rubbing his tits! **(AN: Was told to write it by greenfroggie aka Becca)**

This was a bad sight so I looked at Edward. He was going red trying to hold in his laughter.

The bell rang soon so Edward and I practically ran out of class. But once I remembered that we had to go visit Charlie I went quiet.

**E POV**

We walked silently towards the hospital, Bella was holding my hand and she was squeezing it hard. I was glad she hadn't put on the red, tearing eyes. I personally couldn't stand emotional breakdowns.

We walked to the front counter and asked for Charlie, they had given us our room-15. Bella and I followed the nurse to the room.

I walked behind Bella to the room. I saw Charlie in bed barely alive; I was worried now, for Bella's safety.

Bella lent on the side of Charlies bed. He held her hand and whispered something I couldn't hear. Bella had tears in her eyes, and then she started crying. I walked over to her to comfort her. She grabbed me and hugged me.

**B POV**

I was with my father and I hoped this wasn't the last time I would see him. I hoped that my life was normal again living with my dad. I was angry now; since Edward came I hadn't paid enough attention to Charlie.

Then all of a suddenly the machine stopped and started beeping. His heart rate stopped. I was in shock this couldn't be happening. I was screaming in pain but Edward was there to control me. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want him in my life ever again!

I cried and cried but the pain didn't go away, the doctors came in I saw a guy that had the same bronze hair like Edward's. Then I realised it was his father.

I was bought out of the room.

I kicked and screamed but Edward's hands were firm.

My father had died.

What was the point of life now?

**AN: Pls review!!**

**What do you think??**

**Vivv…xoxx**


	5. Suspicious

**Suspicious **

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews but when you do review please don't just add me to your favourite authors! Cause I love reading reviews! I absolutely love those who DID review! **

**But but if I don't get 30 reviews this chapter I probably won't continue!**

**I might not because I sort of changed a few things "suddenly", so you have to tell me how it is.**

**Ok story time hahaha :**

_I kicked and screamed but Edward's hands were firm. _

_My father had died. _

_What was the point of life now?_

I was upset and angry; Edward walked me back to the car and took me home. He didn't say a word, I guess he knew the right time to speak and when not to. He was such a gentleman; thinking of him put a smile on my face.

"Are you okay now?" asked Edward.

Between sniffs I got an "I'm better" out.

He hugged me tight and soothed me.

"Would you like to stay at my house tonight?" asked Edward

I wanted to say "yes" but I knew it would be better if I stayed at my own house.

"Thanks Edward, but I think it's better if I stayed in my own house tonight" I said holding back my urge to up on him and kiss him passionately.

"Well then I should at least get someone to stay with you or I can stay with you if you want" asked Edward.

**E POV**

I really wanted to stay at Bella's not only because I had fallen for her, because she needed the support to take in the loss of a father.

"I would like you to stay" replied Bella, which made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll drop you off, grab my bags then I'll come over" I said

I walked her to her door and left to grab my bags.

As I reached my home Alice ran out towards me "what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing" I said half cheery half upset.

Upset because Bella's father-Charlie had died and cheery because I'm staying over her house tonight, I did a little happy dance inside my head and then snapped out of it because Alice was glaring at me, AND IT WAS FREAKING ME OUT!

"Yes Alice?" I said in a little voice

"Tell me, what happened!" Alice practically screamed.

"Okay, okay no need to scream Alice; well I went to the hospital and apparently Bella is really upset and I'm going to go stay with her so I need to grab my stuff and go now." I said so quickly I hoped she didn't catch it all. But to my disappointment she understood everything I said. I hated how she could do that.

"O…" she trailed off.

"Can we go back inside I am so freaking cold and I have to go soon" I said

We walked inside in silence to the house until…

"Can I come too?" Alice screamed.

"Hi Edward, honey, how come your so late?" said my mum, she was always the kind and sarcastic one who is always nice it gets freaky. She had bronze hair which I inherited but my crooked smile I got from my father, he is usually angry but always father like. Alice had inherited mums voice and personality but dads hair. I was a mixture of both, I wasn't too angry like or hypo like which I was proud of.

"I was helping a friend" I replied

"Sure" replied my mum, she always left you alone she says 'school is none of my business unless it's really important'.

"I'm going to stay over my friends tonight, love you mum" I said whilst gathering my sleeping stuff.

"I think it's better if you stayed here Alice" I said

"Fine", she pouted.

I drove to Bella's house in silence; my silence was deafening me which got me to turn the radio on.

"Fine and sunny tomorrow…" it said.

_Now for the ads, I thought._

I turned the radio off as Bella's house came in view, then Bella in her sleeping gown. She looked as if she had been crying. I sped up and reached her house.

B POV

Edward sped up when he saw me and welcomed me in open arms for comfort.

I had been in my father's bedroom and I missed him so much I started to cry.

"Shhh, its okay Bella" Edward said in his soothing voice.

"I-I kk-now, e-e-dwaa-rd" I said between sniffs.

I sobbed harder, I knew Edward didn't like me crying but I missed Charlie so much now.

"Let's go inside" said Edward

He had his arms around my waist as we walked in together, before he got comfortable the doorbell rang. I slowly got of my bed and went to answer it until I found a pair of arms around my waist. _Edward _

I opened the door and saw Mike with his camping gear.

I started to giggle then Edward's firm voice stopped me.

"What do you want Newton?"

Stepping forward Mike said "I need to talk to Bella alone" gesturing the way towards the forest behind my house. His hair blowing across his face covering his eye looked sincere and sorry but they still looked…guilt? _Maybe. _Jealousy? No. I couldn't read peoples face expression but I knew this was wrong**(AN: I had a really good word in my head and I just forgot it when I typed 'expression'). **

I stepped forward but a firm hand held me back.

"Let go of her and let her come, I need to speak to her alone" Mike said through his teeth

"Not unless I'm coming" Edward gritted through his teeth back

"It's obvious the girl doesn't want you" replied Mike all casual

I spoke up now; I couldn't let Mike say these things no of these were true!

"MIKE YOU LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN HARD CAUSE IM NOT REPEATING IT" I said whilst I poked him in the chest. "YOU LITTLE FILTHY THING DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT ME OR EDWARD LIKE THAT, YOU GOT IT?"

Mike looked stoned. He 'was' stoned.

Edward threw his fists up.

Mike couldn't handle this, he reached for his pocket and to my suspicions he drew out a gun.

Edward held me tight I couldn't let Edward get hurt. I had fallen for him, I _loved _him.

E POV

This son of a bitch better not put a hand on Bella.

B POV

Edward kissed me on the cheek and I knew by that sign he didn't want to loose me either. So we stood silent and still.

Mike slowly backed away and told us to never mention this to anyone or else someone will get hurt.

I walked up to my room with Edward still shivering from the shock. I could feel his cold hands against my waist his cool breathe were the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

I woke in the middle of the night and I heard footsteps walking against the tile floor of my father's toilet, I remembered the sound of him brushing his teeth before I fell asleep every night since the day I moved here.

These footsteps sounded familiar, I looked at Edward his face in deep dreams I didn't want to wake him up so I got up and went to see who it was.

But as soon as I got up to the bathroom, the figure disappeared but left a note:

**AN: what do you think? Do you like it? If you have ideas tell me!**

**Sorry for the late update I couldn't find time and I had no inspiration. Sorry again for the short chapter next one will be longer.**

**Please review!**

**Vivv...xoxx**


	6. Messages

**Messages**

**AN: Heyy everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **

**Chicki Babie**

**Water Droplets**

**twilight-is-lovee**

**Ash95**

**Okay, story time:**

_These footsteps sounded familiar, I looked at Edward his face in deep dreams I didn't want to wake him up so I got up and went to see who it was._

_But as soon as I got up to the bathroom, the figure disappeared but left a note:_

_Watching and loving you with all my heart_

It said on a scrunched piece of paper.

I was scared I ran back to Edward to bed.

**E POV**

I woke up at the feeling of Bella running back to bed. She had a scared look on her face and a scrunched piece of paper in her hand.

I reached out and she gave in.

I read the note. I hugged her and comforted her.

We fell asleep and forgot about the note. The next morning arrived and I found Bella curled up in my arms. It wasn't the most comfortable position, could have been better…

I drove to school to see Alice standing by her car. Watching us suspiciously

"Hi Alice" Bella said

I gave her a nod.

She took Bella from me which I was really upset though I didn't show it to make a fool out of myself, so I walked to class. _VA_ I had realised the seat in front of me was empty,_ Newton. _

I worried about Bella the whole time I was drawing. Her safety.

**B POV**

I walked to class with Alice.

_Gym _

They made us do push-ups! Alice was a really fit person, the teacher told us to do 10 push-ups, and I couldn't even do one!

Alice did them in no time.

The teacher then made us do 2 laps around the oval. Alice and I ran at a steady pace.

I ran past Edward's class and I looked around for him. I saw him, he stared at me, and I found myself looking back at him.

"Watch out Bella!!" I heard Alice scream

Then I turned around and found myself on the floor.

I felt faint, my knee was hurting. Everyone around me turned into a blur I couldn't see or hear properly.

I snapped out of it and found myself in the office on a bed with Alice sitting next to me.

"Are you feeling better?" Alice asked.

"I think so" I replied still a little dizzy.

I felt something cold on my knee_. Icepack…_

I started to get up until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked around, and it was Jacob.

"Bella stay and rest for a little" he said in his big brother stern voice.

I loved Jacob; he had always been a bigger brother to me.

"I got to go to class now" he said as I heard the bell.

"Okay, see you soon" I said

"Sure thing, careful" he said as he left

"What were you doing, Bella! You nearly gave me a heart attack, tripping over like that" she said

"I-i- don't know"

"You were looking at my brother?"

I turned as I felt a slight blush come up.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

The office/nurse lady came running in,

"Sorry" I apologised for Alice.

The lady looked calmed down, her heartbeat slowed I thought.

"I don't think anyone could give you a heart attack, I think YOU could give someone a heart attack"

We both laughed.

"Let's go on a shopping spree tomorrow!"

I had forgotten today was Friday,

"Sure" I replied, it would take my mind off things

Alice and I talked about everything as she drove me back to my house.

"You know Jasper? I'm going out with him!"

We screamed, and then started laughing.

**E POV**

I saw Bella running around the oval whilst I was in class, I was daydreaming.

A second later she was out of sight. I didn't know what happened. So I went back to drawing.

The bell went soon; school was over, this week.

I walked to my car and before I entered:

"Hi" said Jessica Stanley

"Hi" I replied

She wrapped her arm around my arm. I slowly slid out of her grasp.

"Eddie!!" she screamed

"Yes, Jessica?" I stayed calm; I knew I had to find Bella.

"Eddie, please drive me home" she said before pouting, it was the ugliest sight, with the tonne of make-up on her face.

"Okay" I said being a gentleman that I was taught to be.

**B POV**

I got home and went to the bathroom, this gave me shivers. And on the mirror in red…blood? It said:

_Say a word and you'll pay…with_

_Edward._

This wasn't the same writing as last night, was it?

I screamed, I was shocked, I need air I turned around and Alice was there. She looked serious,

"What is it Bella?" she asked concerned

I turned around to face the mirror. It was gone.

"No, its fine" I said shivering; I had goose bumps all over me.

"NO, nothing's fine, spill Bella!" Alice said angrily but still serious.

"I can't" I said whilst sobbing.

"Bell-"

Before Alice could finish, Edward bursted in the door and started to comfort me.

He didn't know what was happening but he knew I was crying, Alice pouted which got a little laugh out of me, and Edward chuckled.

I couldn't say a word, Edward couldn't get hurt! I sobbed harder. Alice had a date with Jasper tonight; he was a smart guy and danced.

Alice would have stayed with me but Edward signalled for her to go. She had a worried face when she walked out.

"Its okay, Bella you can tell me." Edward said.

I saw a pair of eyes peeping in the window; they were bright red, crimson eyes. I didn't recognise them.

I started to shiver harder in Edwards hands.

**E POV **

Bella was shivering in my hands I held her tighter. A lot was going on lately and it was hard on her, but I needed to know what was happening to her before I could start helping her.

I knew something or someone was the problem, I had some suspects in my head:

-Mike, I suspected that with the gun he could have been who killed Charlie. The police was working on it so Jacob's house was out of bounds.

Jacob now lived in Bella's house till their house was fixed up.

-Charlie, was he actually dead?

Two things on my mind I couldn't get my head around.

"Don't leave me Edward" Bella whimpered

"Bella, I will never leave you" I replied

"I want to tell you something" half sobbing

He looked at me with eyes glowering in the dark.

"I-i- love you Edward Cullen, ever since the day I met you. The time you helped me up. The times we've spent together, I've fallen for you. I love you"

He looked as if he had been attacked. I slightly felt embarrassed but happy that I got it out.

"I too love you Bella Swan, I'll never leave you, and we're together, forever."

_BANG!_

It had come from the kitchen; we raced down only to see Jacob.

"What's for dinner?" Jacob said with flour tipped on his head.

I had totally forgotten about dinner now my stomach felt hungry, I knew there was no food in the cupboard as Charlie never brought food and I always had to bring home some, so I called for pizza.

Edward had to leave so I said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek.

"So Bella, you and Eddie?" Jacob said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Err…You have a bit of…" I said laughing pointing to his mouth and wiping it off.

Jacob and I had dinner and cleaned up to go to bed.

I walked to my bedroom when I found another piece of paper it looked like the same piece of paper that I got the other message from. This one said:

_Help!_

I was eternally shivering. I felt Jacob's arms around me he cradled me to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night again.

Jacob was sleeping in a sleeping bag under my bed.

I walked to my father's room and someone was there… sitting by the window sill…writing…or was he talking?

**AN: Did you like it? Review! This was a fast update because I updated late for the last chapter!**

**And also read my other stories just go to my page thingy: ****.net/~vivv**

**Vivv….xoxx**


End file.
